


Bite Me (Only Me)

by Magicandmalice



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Boy Has To Eat Of Course, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Biting, Jealousy, Kinda, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mention of Hux/Others, Post TLJ, Power Bottom Hux, Sharing a Bed, vampire hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “Well for starters, let me show you just what else my mouth is good at besides giving you a biting fetish. Then I do think I would like to ride you until you’re screaming my name so loud everyone in the god forsaken hotel knows exactly what we are doing. After that? Well the nights still young and I’m sure we can find something fun to do.” Hux purred, teeth glistening and eyes bright as he leaned back in to show Kylo exactly what else he could do with his mouth.





	Bite Me (Only Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omega_Hux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/gifts).



> A combining of two prompt fills for Omega_Hux who asked for Vampire Hux and sharing a bed. This ran away from me and ended much longer than planned.

“Are you kidding me? You are the Supreme Leader for Kriffs sake! To only offer on room, ONE BED, for you and your Grand Marshall is a direct insult to us both. Why are you not more upset over this?” Hux fumed as he stomped around the tiny room he and Kylo had been escorted to after their arrival to this backwater planet.

“Because from what I’ve seen this is actually a rather lavish room we have been given, the best they have to offer and we are sharing since anything less would be a true insult as they see it.” Kylo explained as he threw himself across the bed. A happy sigh passing his lips at the softness he found, so unlike any of the First Order beds he had slept on for so many years, he had been the Supreme Leader for to short a time to order a new bed to his quarters. 

Though he would have to fix that once he returned to his quarters on the Finalizer. This was like a small piece of heaven right here. The only thing that would make it even better was the irate Grand Marshal Ginger who was still currently cursing everything in sight in the room. Not that Kylo would ever admit to his attraction, even under torture, but he wasn’t all that displeased to find they would be sharing a room, a bed, for the next several cycles. 

“If we didn’t need their natural resources so damn bad, not even you would be able to stop me from turning the Finalizer Canons on this ball of under developed dirt and wiping it out of existence.” Hux snarled, turning to face Kylo. “You are honesty not the slightest bit upset about this?”

“Mind reader remember? No one here has meant any insult, and they are unable to provide better than this. Also lets me keep an eye on you, much harder to kill me in my sleep when I know exactly where you are.” Kylo grinned at Hux’s scowl.

Walking over, Hux placed a knee on the mattress next to Kylo’s hip. Moving over his prone form, one hand bracing himself over Kylo as he leaned in close. “I can assure you that having me in your bed is the most dangerous place you could ever have me. You’d be better off sending me as far away from you as quick as you can.’’ 

Kylo had no control of the shudder that went through him at that smooth voice whispering threats to him. He couldn’t deny part of what he found so attractive about Hux was the aura of blood and barely restrained violence that surrounded him. But he had never had it directed at him like this before.

“Oh? And just what is so dangerous about keeping you close?”

“As if I would tell you and ruin the surprise. Now, we have work to do and I have somethings I must attend to before we figure out just who is sleeping on the floor tonight.” Hux said pulling back and acting as if nothing had happened as he stared cooly down at Kylo. A small smirk on his lips, before he turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

Kylo groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into a pillow. Hux was a tease and he didn’t even know it.

************************************************

Four days later and Kylo was spoiling for a fight. The meetings and negotiations were going better than planned and their hosts had been nothing but accommodating, so he had no complaints there. No what got under his skin and burned him so bad, was Hux. They had shared the bed, Hux remaining at the very edge making sure no part of him came into contact with Kylo at any point, at least until sometime in the middle of the night when Kylo would wake to find them both wrapped around one another. Though Hux was always up and out of bed in the morning before Kylo had even woken. For three nights Hux had disappeared for several hours, only to return much more relaxed, a flush to his cheeks and hair mused. The third night Kylo had even caught the faintest scent of cologne lingering on him as he had passed Kylo on his way to the washroom before bed. 

Kylo hadn’t never know jealousy like he had in that moment and the next night Kylo didn’t think twice before following Hux when he left their room. He had remained in the shadows of what passed as a dingy bar, he watched Hux become a whole nother person, oozing charm and flirting with any male that was even moderately attractive. When Hux ended up pinned to the wall by one man, bodies pressed tight and mouths locked together, Kylo had almost lost control of himself. It took everything he had not to bring the entire building down around them all. 

He had left when Hux had led the other male out the door, Kylo was still a bit blurry on what had happened after that point, but he knew it had involved a lot of liquor and stumbling into the room in the early hours of the morning. He remembered Hux being awake when Kylo got in and them fighting, Kylo had said a few choice words before slamming the bathroom door in Hux’s face and then nothing. 

Now he had a stellar hangover and it felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped all over it before tossing it in the trash compactor. He had managed to get through his meetings and make it back to the room and back into bed before he threw up on someone. Now he was curled up in a ball, covers over his head and refusing to so much as look at Hux as he stormed in the door.

“Enough Ren, what the hell is going on? I come back to an empty room last night, you stay out till early hours and come in utterly smashed, yell at me incoherently when I question you and then pass out in the shower. You haven’t said two words to anyone all day, snarling at anyone that came near and now your hiding away in here again. What the hell happened after I left last night?” Hux snapped as he came to a stop by the bed.

Kylo remained silent, biting his lip almost to the point of bleeding to keep from exploding at Hux right then. 

“Fine if you want to keep acting like a child than feel free. I’m going out and will be back later. Hopefully by then you’ll act like an adult.” Hux hissed, turning away from the lump on the bed.

“Why?”

Hux froze and turned back to Kylo, mildly surprised at the to see Kylo sitting up, shoulders hunched forward as he started down at his fists curled in his lap. “What?”

“Why do you keep going out?”

“That’s personal Ren, I don’t think it’s any of your business.” Hux said, a chill slipping into his voice.

“You leave your Supreme Leader, unguarded and alone, on a non First Order controlled planet every night since we have arrived. I would say that actually does make it my business, Grand Marshall.” Kylo spat.

“What I do in my private time…”

“Don’t you mean who?”

“Excuse me?”

“That’s right. I followed you last night Hux. I saw you make out with that man and leave the bar with him.” Kylo snarled as he finally stood from the bed and stalked over to Hux, pushing into his personal space and backing him into the wall. 

“How dare you! What right do you…”

“Why not just come to me?” Kylo asked.

“I… what?” Any anger Hux had been feeling seemed to drain away to be replaced by confusion.

“The man you left with last night...he looked like me. Similar build and hair, you even seemed to like how demanding he was. So why not me? Why go to some stranger? Is it a different one each night? Or is it the same unworthy bastard every night since we have been here?” Kylo asked, practically begging for an answer.

“Ren… Kylo…”

“You know what, forget I even said anything. You’re right it’s not my business Hux, you obviously don’t want me, how could I think otherwise. Go out and do as you please.” Kylo seemed to deflate, backing away from Hux. Heading over to his bags, he began grabbing his clothing from the dresser and the closet and packing his bag.

‘’What are you doing?” Hux asked after a moment, trying to get control of his confusion and figure out just what was going on here.

“Leaving, the room is yours. I’ll talk to someone and get a different room elsewhere. Hell maybe I’ll take a page out of your book and find someone to go home with and have some fun of my own. Not like there is any point in wanting someone that doesn’t return my interest, would be a nice change to find someone that might actually want me and not just the power I can give to them.” Kylo said, not looking at Hux as he finished packing.

“Kylo, stop… please.’’ Hux murmured. Stepping up behind Kylo, he placed a hand on Kylo’s broad back, feeling the muscles tense at his touch. 

“Why?” Voice strained, Kylo remained still and clenched his teeth.

“First off I do want you, more than you know. Second how was I to know you were interested in me when all we do is fight and you harass me? Between the two of us, I am not the one that can read minds. Third, what you saw, I promise it’s not what you think. I never slept with any of those men despite what it looked like.” Hux swore. 

“So what, you accidently shoved your tongue down his throat? Pretty sure my eyes weren’t playing tricks on me. You were practically climbing him.” Kylo growled, spinning around and knocking Hux’s hand aside.

“Seducing people makes it easier to get them alone, but I promise I didn’t sleep with him. Nor with any of the others since we got here.” Hux snapped, deciding he might as well tell Kylo the truth. He had meant it when he said he had wanted Kylo, he had for a very long time, but he had shoved that desire down as deep as he could. Never thinking Kylo would be interested in someone like Hux, not to mention Hux’s little secret… a secret he would have to now divulge to Kylo if he was to have any kind of chance with him. Though the reveal might be more damaging than just letting Kylo think he slept with different men every night.

Pushing Kylo to the bed, Hux wasted no time in climbing into a startled Kylo’s lap. 

“You say you want me, how much? For just a night? Longer? Are you only interest in me physically or do you want all of me, bitter and snarky and cruel?” Hux asked.

“All of you and for as long as I can hold onto you.’’ Kylo answered honestly. He saw no point in lying now, not when he had already exposed so much of himself.

“Then if there is to be any hope of this working out, you need to know something about me. Those men, I didn’t go to them for sex. I went to them because I had no choice, I never have a choice, not if I want to live when I am away from the Finalizer.” Hux said.

“Your not making any sense.” 

Instead of explaining further, Hux leaned in and kissed Kylo, slipping his tongue past lips parted in surprise. Savoring the taste of Kylo that he had yearned for, pleased when Kylo offered no protest, instead wrapping his arms around Hux and pulling him even closer. The hold so tight Hux was sure he could hear his bones creak in protest. It was exhilarating to know Kylo was strong enough to be rough with Hux and he would actually feel it. Parting their lips, he trailed down over Kylo’s jaw, placing brief kisses on the beauty marks he passed, continuing down until he rested over Kylo’s thick neck. Inhaling the spicy, addictive scent he found there, dragging his tongue along the skin.

“If I was to ask you for something right now would you give it to me?’ Hux asked.

“Anything.” Kylo whispered, tilting his head back and giving Hux more access. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening here, but he certainly wasn't going to push Hux away just yet.

“Look at me.” 

Kylo did as ordered, his breath catching in his throat as he was met with softly glowing silver eyes, and long white fangs glistening in the fading light of the room. Hux’s skin, if possible was even paler and his lips a scarlet slash against the bone white of his face. “Beautiful.”

“Well that is certainly a different response than I usually get when people see me like this. But then, I’m usually about to bleed them dry and leave them a body were they fall.” Hux murmured.

“Bleed them dry?”

“Honestly you’ve never heard of a Vampire? Did you learn anything non Force related from Snoke or your Uncle?” Hux asked in disbelief. 

“Hux stop being yourself for like two minutes and explain this to me.” Kylo snapped.

“Fine. I’m a Vampire, a creature that lives by consuming the blood of others. What you saw the other night was me selecting a victim, and getting them alone so I could feed, something made easier when they follow you to a private place willingly. The simplest way to go about this is to seduce them, take them somewhere to be alone where you won't be interrupted. The man you saw me with last night… he is currently at the bottom of a very deep ravine in the woods I found. Dead and drained of every drop of blood in his body. The same as every other man I have met since we got here.” Hux explained.

“So you do this every night? Even on the Finalizer?” Kylo asked.

“You are taking this surprisingly well. No, I don’t usually do this very often. In fact the only time I feed from a living human is when I am away from the FInalizer. I have a private stock of blood packs and can survive on about one a week. But that’s when I am in a non stressful environment and don’t need the extra to survive exposure to the natural sunlight. Sunlight can kill me, however the more I feed the stronger I am. The Finalizer is equipped with all sorts of shields and UV blockers that can protect me from what happens to be a major weakness. Besides it would be a problem if a new member of my staff vanished every day now wouldn’t it.” Hux laughed.

“So you mean to tell me you have never slept with any of these people?”

“Correct. This isn’t something I could let just anyone know about me.”

“So why tell me?”

“Because if you want to be with me as much as you say you do, then it’s something you need to know. Because I have to feed, that will never change, and I can’t have you upset or jealous over it when I do. Besides you’re the Supreme Leader, what are you going to do blackmail me? If you wanted to ruin me and my career, you could do it in much easier ways.” Hux said. 

He started to pull away, unsure if Kylo still wanted him after that, but was surprised to feel, Kylo tug him close again.

“You’re right I wouldn’t blackmail you, I need you at my side too much to let you go anywhere. As far as feeding goes do you have to take enough to kill everytime?” Kylo questioned.

“No. But it’s better if I do. No witnesses and more blood equals more protection and strength.”

“Then feed from me. As much as you need, anything, so long as it means no other gets to touch you ever again.” Kylo offered, tilting his head back again. Displaying his throat to the predator in his lap.

“You don’t know what you’re asking me for.” Hux breathed in disbelief and no small amount of excitement.

“And you don’t understand what I am offering. I am giving you everything I am.” Kylo whispered.

“Then I won’t turn it away again. The last few days here with you has been torture unlike any I have known. Smelling you, feeling the heat of your body as you lay beside me, unable to keep from holding you in your sleep when you turned and wrapped me in your arms. I was so angry when you weren’t here last night and took even that small bit of pleasure from me.” Hux admitted.

“I wasn’t here because I drank myself stupid, an action I am still paying for I assure you, in order to forget the sight of you kissing and touching another.”

“Never again I swear. I’m all yours if that's what you want.” Hux sighed. Knowing he was allowed to touch, to taste, seemed to sink in and Hux let himself bury his face in Kylo’s neck. “This might hurt a bit at first.”

When Kylo said nothing, Hux returned to kissing and licking at the slightly sweaty skin, scraping his teeth gently over the area that he wanted most. Groaning softly when Kylo moaned and thrust his hips up just enough for Hux to feel Kylo’s already hard cock against his ass. That was the last straw for Hux and he sunk his fangs deep into Kylo’s jugular. Holding tight to Kylo as he jolted hard and cried out, the two of them falling back onto the bed, Hux never letting up as he got his first taste of Kylo. Thick and bitter with a hint of sweet, like fine dark chocolate spreading over his tongue, by far the best taste he could ever remember, and after having it Hux knew no other would ever come close to Kylo. If he couldn’t have Kylo he would rather starve and waste away to dust. 

“Hux! That feels...fuck… yes take more. Take whatever you need.” Kylo choked out. Voice heavy with lust and pleasure. His hips thrusting weakly against Hux’s now harding cock, soft whimpers and cries escaping his lips as he lay back and let Hux do as he pleased. When Hux finally pulled away, panting and flushed, Kylo tried to pull him back in towards his neck. Despite the light headedness he felt, Kylo never wanted Hux to stop. Though the soft licks and kisses to the now bruised skin was nice as well, Kyo wanted that searing pleasure back.

“Relax Kylo, I will need to feed again soon enough since we will be staying on the planet for a while longer yet. Besides if I take much more you’ll miss out on the rest of the evening, which I assure you will be just as good.” Hux promised as he made his way up flushed skin, latching onto one large ear and giving it a sharp nip.

“And just what might those plans be?” Kylo gasped.

“Well for starters, let me show you just what else my mouth is good at besides giving you a bite fetish. Then I do think I would like to ride you until you’re screaming my name so loud everyone in the god forsaken hotel knows exactly what we are doing. After that? Well the nights still young and I’m sure after a longer talk about all of this we can find something fun to do.” Hux purred, teeth glistening and eyes bright as he leaned back in to show Kylo exactly what else he could do with his mouth.

Kylo was for once more than happy to let Hux take control of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
